I. Field of the Invention
The present invention belongs to the technical field of sewing, medical treatment. horticulture and handicraft.
II. Description of the Prior Art
As for the prior art to which this invention relates, a shears has formerly been manufactured with the handle and the blade parts being in one piece. Consequently, the angle between the blade part and the handle could not be varied according to the conditions of use. For example, when the cutting of fabric was performed for sewing, this was accomplished by placing the fabric on a horizontal cutting table with the tip of the blade part touching the fabric at an angle of 20.degree. and wherein the tip of the blade part slid along on the said horizontal cutting table while the handle was manipulated.
Consequently, in such a cutting operation as described above, it is difficult to maintain the blade part at a definite angle to the fabric and the cutting table and to do so required a great deal of manual skill. Further, notwithstanding the existence of this skill, it is still difficult to maintain a definite angle during this cutting operation for a long period of time. Moreover, in the field of medical operations, there are cases in which it is very difficult to manipulate the shears when the blade part is arranged horizontally to the handle, especially when the area to be cut is found in a narrow space within the human body. To counteract this difficulty, a plurality of shears have been used, each having varied angles between the blade and the handle, for such operations.